


Misconceptions

by Followyourwaytodawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Followyourwaytodawn/pseuds/Followyourwaytodawn
Summary: People believe Sora would ask to be held by Riku, who withholds physical affection to most.But their assumptions are incorrect.





	Misconceptions

Everyone assumes Sora is the one who likes to be held. He is always the one who initiates touch, after all. When speaking to friends, he puts a hand on their arm in support. He hugs when he is happy. He celebrates with high fives and boyish arm punches. Always, always finding a good reason to make contact.

Riku, in their friends’ minds, is assumed to be the one to hold. He is much more reserved in his friendly affections. More likely to give a pat than a sustained hold on a downtrodden friend’s shoulder. More likely to give a thumbs up than a high five. More likely to smile and wave than hug as a greeting. 

To that end, their friends believe Sora would ask to be held by Riku, who withholds physical affection to most. 

But their assumptions are incorrect. Misplaced, even.

Riku still has nightmares of the darkness. Being locked behind the door for a year, searching for a way out. Nightmares of being forgotten, left there. Nightmares of losing Sora during the trial, of him never waking up. And what would be to his younger self’s dismay, nightmares that they never made it back to that tiny, plain island they call home.

It is Riku who shuffles closer to Sora, hesitantly at first, buries his face into the nape of Sora’s neck. He mutters something about being cold, but Sora knows.

 Sora is the one who wakes Riku when he begins to shake. After all the years they have been together, Sora knows everything. He knows Riku’s biggest fears, his worst nightmares, and the best way to comfort him.

So, Sora holds him.


End file.
